Wolf cuisine
by clemlimo
Summary: Dans beaucoup de fanfictions, il est dit que Wolf ne peut pas cuisiner. Que se passerait-il si il essayait? one-shot. This story will soon be translated into english.


Wolf cuisine

Hier soir, je regardais Bridget Jones et une des scènes m'a vraiment inspiré, surtout après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions dans lesquels Wolf était une m**** en cuisine.

Je sais que j'écris pour des lecteurs majoritairement francophone mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à appeler les membres de l'unité K (même ça, ça sonne bizarre) Loup, Aigle, Serpent et Renard. Donc je garderais les noms aglais.

Alex avait passé l'après-midi chez Tom et retournait à l'appartement de Wolf où il vivait pendant que Jack prenait des vacances bien méritées après tant de stress. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de l'immeuble, il fut rejoint par le reste de l'unité K, qui venait souvent manger là le samedi soir. Quand ils le virent, Snake, Eagle et Fox écarquillèrent les yeux, horrifiés.

Alex leva les sourcils: « Il y a un problème? »

Les trois autres échangèrent un long regard pendant lequel Alex en profita pour ouvrir la porte et monter les escaliers, suivis de ses anciens "compagnons de torture", comme il aimait les appeler en souvenir du temps passé dans les Brecon Beacons; enfin, juste avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, Snake se décida à parler: « C'est juste que...si tu n'étais pas là, qui a préparé le repas? »

Alex haussa les épaules : « Wolf a dû le faire. »

Ça n'eut pas l'air de les rassurer. « C'est bien le problème, pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne le laissions jamais faire la cuisine quand nous étions au Pays de Galles ? » demanda insidieusement Eagle.

Alex le fixa, sincèrement il ne s'était jamais poser la question, il avait d'autres soucis à ce moment là, comme empêcher Wolf de le tuer, par exemple. Mais maintenant qu'on le lui disait, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu Wolf s'occuper du repas (si on pouvait appeler les rations de l'armée des repas bien sûr).

Alex essaya de se rassurer autant que les autres: « Voyons, ça ne peux pas être si mauvais que ca. »

Les autres échangèrent de nouveau un regard et répondirent d'une même voix « Si justement! »

Alex décida qu'il valait alors mieux mettre un terme à la conversation et ouvrit la porte.

Ils furent accueillis par un Wolf à l'air grognon, qui portait un T-shirt couvert d'un "truc" grisâtre et grumeleux, en d'autre terme tout sauf appéà qui n'était pas de bon augure.

« C'est meilleur que ça en a l'air », assura Wolf qui n'était pas vraiment convaincant.

Devant l'air sceptique de ses camarades, il soupira et marmonna qu'il allait se changer et qu'ils pouvaient attendre dans le salon.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils regardaient tous le foot, Wolf demanda à Cub s'il pouvait jeter un coup d'oeil à la soupe. Alex acquiesça et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il souleva le couvercle de la cocotte, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux. *qu'est-ce que...*, pensa-t-il. Jusque là, il avait juste été inquiété par les remarques des autres, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point.

Il retourna dans le salon. Wolf lui demanda fièrement comment était la soupe, certain qu'il allait enfin prouver qu'il n'était pas si nul en cuisine (ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il s'interessait à la cuisine que parce que il ne supportait pas de ne pas réussir dans un domaine).

Alex se sentit presque désolé de devoir lui dire la vérité.

Oh super. C'est...bleu.

Hein? Bleu? demanda Wolf et sans attendre la réponse il se précipita dans la cuisine.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sortir une de ces remarques sarcastiques dont il avait le secret.

Mais c'est bien bleu; si tu veux mon avis, on ne mange pas assez de bleu.

Eagle, Snake et Fox semblaient partagés entre l'envie de partir en courant et celle de s'écrouler de rire.

C'est chiant!!! Ça vient sûrement de la ficelle, expliqua Wolf.

Donc c'est une soupe à la ficelle, dit Eagle qui avait apparemment choisi la deuxième option.

Ils se mirent alors tous à rire, Wolf y compris (mais pas avant d'avoir lancé à Eagle un de ses regards foudroyants).

Après qu'ils eurent repris leurs esprits, Snake posa la question crucial : « Comment on va s'en sortir avec ce dîner alors? »

« Pourquoi "on", notre cher leader, un dieu du SAS, peut s'en sortir seul, il sait tout faire, non? » dit Fox malicieusement, le défi clair dans sa voix. Mais devant le regard incrédule de ses coéquipiers, il dut ajouter: « Mais peut-être que Cub peut aider à réparer l'irréparable, après tout. »

Sur ce, il sortit, suivi de Eagle et de Snake.

Wolf et Cub se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la cuisine. Wol décida d'abandonner temporairement sa casquette de leader et demanda: « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Alex soupira: « eh bien, nous avons de la soupe bleue en entrée », il souleva un autre couvercle, « en dessert... qu'est ce que c'est que ça? De la confiture? »

Wolf rougit, embarrassé: « Dans le livre, ils appellent ça un "parfait à l'orange en cage de sucre" », en désignant celui-ci.

Alex bloqua un instant et se reprit: « Admettons. Et enfin en plat principal, il y a (il souleva le dernier couvercle) un magma verdâtre et grumeleux. »

« En fait, c'est censé être de la sauce aux câpres et aux baies »; Wolf ressemblait de plus en plus à un petit enfant qui avait voulu bien faire mais qui avait fini par faire des catastrophes. Ce qui est plutôt ironique si on considère que Wolf était au contraire censé être l'adulte responsable.

Alex se força à sourire : « bien!Je pense que le mieux, c'est de faire une omelette » et devant le regard déconfit de Wolf, il ajouta: « une omelette à la sauce aux câpres et aux baies ».

Après une demi-heure à essayer de réparer les dégats, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus et appelèrent donc les autres à table.

Les membres de l'unité K se forcèrent tous à avaler la soupe bleue, en enlevant les bouts de ficelles qui étaient restés dedans, et essayèrent de trouver des trucs sympa à dire dessus (« mmm », « exquis », « délicieux », « vraiment original ») avant de tous exploser de rire car chacun savait que c'était pratiquement immangeable (ce qui n'est pas peu dire considerant qu'ils avaient testé la nourriture de l'armée).

Eagle demanda alors, comme un cheveu sur la soupe : « alors, Cub, qui t'a tiré dessus? »

Cub esquiva la question en se levant et en disant : « Régalez vous, finissez la soupe, vous avez encore deux mets succulents qui vous attendent. »

Snake , Fox et Eagle échangèrent pour la n-ième fois de la soirée un de leurs regards triangulaires horrifiés.

À la fin du repas alors qu'ils finissaient les fameux parfaits à l'orange. Alex, d'ordinaire réservé et poli, surprit tout le monde en déclarant : « C'est pas tous les jours qu'on mange un truc aussi dégueulasse! C'est indubitablement le pire des trois. »

Fox ajouta: « ça me rappelle quelque chose, on dirait vaguement de la confiture ».

Et Snake en remit une couche : « Bravo Wolf! Des heures d'efforts culinaires pour ce repas gastronomique : de la soupe bleue, une omelette et de la confiture ».

Wolf leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel et s'écria d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler Eagle:

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? »


End file.
